<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Arrangements by Mustangsjoeka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732157">Sleeping Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangsjoeka/pseuds/Mustangsjoeka'>Mustangsjoeka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangsjoeka/pseuds/Mustangsjoeka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is a rather wriggly sleeper and this causes some tension during his first night with Garak. Garak makes a sleep-deprived declaration and Julian has to convince him they can find a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ectogeo for proof-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Julian woke, he first noticed the ambient warmth that caused his skin to be slightly damp with sweat. His only covering was a soft sheet that felt rather luxurious over his bare skin. He opened his eyes to a different ceiling and tilted his head on the pillow in a moment of confusion until the memories of the previous night popped back into his mind when he and Garak had finally slept together. Well, a bit more than sleeping, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been weeks since his frustrated confession that had been building for years and that he was sure would be turned down. He was sure that Garak would smile and gently reject him with that infuriatingly sly smile on his face and Julian would never be able to leave his quarters for the shame of it. Instead, Garak had taken Julian’s hand with a look of seriousness and awe as he slotted their fingers together and pressed his cool palm against Julian’s slightly sweaty one. Garak had examined their intertwined hands for several silent moments while Julian vibrated in anxiety before Garak looked up and cupped Julian’s jaw to pull him into the sweetest kiss. Since then Julian slipped off to find Garak whenever he could. He had become quite expert at teasing Garak until he hungrily pressed Julian against whatever surface was most convenient. So far these surfaces had included the floor of both of their quarters and Garak’s shop, the walls of the same places, Garak’s worktable, Julian’s couch, and even the crowded shelves of the infirmary supply closet. Garak took each opportunity to show Julian just how inventive he could be, invariably leaving Julian flustered, thoroughly marked with kisses and neck bites for which he was grateful for the high neck of his uniform, and with the front of his trousers rather tight. Garak seemed to have a sixth sense for the tipping point where Julian would become turned on to the point of no return and would stop just before. He would give Julian one last sweet kiss and promise to see him soon, then leave with his usual cool demeanor intact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued Julian’s mounting frustration until he finally asked Garak if they could have dinner in his quarters with no intention of eating any food. As soon as Garak opened the door with a smile and an “Ah! Doctor, so good to see—” Julian pounced. He pushed Garak into the wall with some difficulty as it required pushing a full-grown Cardassian backward and to the side, but he managed it without either of them tripping. Garak’s grunt as his back hit the wall turned into a sigh as Julian pressed his leg between Garak’s thighs and growled into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been teasing me, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>torturing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear doctor, I think it has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who has been teasing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I have no choice but to pounce on you the moment we are alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop dissembling!” Julian hissed sharply, even though he knew Garak was mostly right. “Now please tell me that you plan on fucking me at some point because I don’t know how much more of this I can stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Doctor? My, what a vulgar phrase. Although I do suppose I was eventually planning on it, yes.” Garak twined his hand in Julian’s hair and pulled slightly so Julian had no choice but to tilt his head back so Garak could press kisses to the exposed underside of his jaw. Julian whined and Garak let out a mock exasperated sigh but did hesitate for a moment. “Very well, doctor, if you insist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, I very much do insist— ah!” Julian gasped when Garak lifted him clean off his feet with little effort to then carry him to his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian grinned as his mind brought him back to the present he arched his back to stretch his sore and tired muscles then reached his arm out to search for Garak. When he did not originally find his expected bedmate, he opened his eyes and looked over. He smiled in relief to see that Garak had not left but had just scooted to the far side of his bed. Garak lay on his back with the heavy blankets pulled up nearly to his bare shoulders. The spoon-shaped impression on his chest was just peeking out from under the blankets. Last night, to his delight, Julian had discovered that each of these spoons were quite sensitive. Julian rolled over to his side and tucked one arm under his head. With the other, he reached out to trail his index finger over the divot. As quick as lightning, Garak’s bright eyes snapped open and he had Julian’s exploratory hand clasped tightly in one hand and a phaser in the other. He flipped Julian sideways onto his back and knelt over his chest to keep him pinned down. Then he pointed the phaser directly at Julian’s nose. Garak’s eyes were wild and he breathed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, good morning?” Julian did not know what else to say to that, but when Garak still hovered over him gripping the phaser tightly. “Garak, it’s okay. It’s me, Julian, we—  uh—  we slept together last night? You’ve known me for years? I’m not going to hurt you and I’m sorry I startled you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Garak tossed the phaser over the side of the bed and rolled off Julian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Doctor, I am so sorry.” Garak sat hunched with his legs hanging over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Julian untangled himself from the sheet and crawled over to sit next to Garak. “No harm done, but perhaps we should get dressed and talk about this? This doesn’t seem like a good conversation to have naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian hoped that this might elicit a small laugh or at least a smile from Garak, but he only nodded and stood with his face as unreadable as stone. Julian quickly dressed and went over to the replicator for some tea, Tarkalean for himself, and Red Leaf for Garak. When he turned back to Garak, he found that he had dressed and now stood with a blank expression in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Julian handed him the tea and gently guided him to sit at the table with a hand on Garak’s lower back. When Garak felt the light press of Julian’s palm he started slightly. Julian ignored that and took a sip of his tea as he watched Garak, who stared at the mug in his hands with bleary eyes, from across the table. “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on or are we just going to sit in silence here all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering,” Julian waved vaguely at the bed and between them, “all this, I think you could call me Julian, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian,” Garak sighed and glanced up at him. “I suppose I do owe you an explanation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I don’t like the idea of you ‘owing’ me an explanation, I mean, I would really like one, but you don’t owe me anything, Garak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Garak had winced slightly at Julian’s words. “Well, I suppose you might have gathered that while I was employed previously and during my time here—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak, you can say while you were in the Obsidian Order and while you’re in exile, you know. It’s not going to surprise me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garak did laugh slightly at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so, but I am still not sure why you would go to bed with a man who you knew had such a past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak, that doesn’t matter to me. I already told you that I forgive you for whatever you did years ago. And don’t try to change the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who interrupted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair enough, just keep going now please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, during the aforementioned times of my life, it has not been exactly safe for me to pursue or maintain romantic relationships. It would be far too obvious if I were to allow someone to remain in my bed or for me to stay in theirs, far too open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bed was open?” Julian giggled slightly. “What, did you sleep in the courtyard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tain was very observant and kept close tabs on every aspect of his employee’s lives.” Garak raised an eye ridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Julian said sheepishly. “I see, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Oh’ indeed.” Garak nodded and smiled slightly at Julian to show that no harm was done. “So as a result, I have never shared my bed with anyone for any extended periods of time. And with all the training and legitimate threats against our lives in the Order, I had learned to... jump into action quickly when awoken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Julian nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And—forgive me, Julian—but you are a rather... violent sleeper. And it put me rather on edge the whole night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” Julian blushed. “I should have probably warned you that I do thrash around a lot, but I, well, I was a bit single-minded last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now I know that I shouldn’t startle you awake next time.” Julian grinned at Garak but when he did not smile back, Julian’s smile faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian, I am not sure that is wise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What isn’t wise?” Julian felt a tightness in his chest and he could not keep his eyes off of Garak who pointedly looked away from Julian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That this—our closeness—is wise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- what? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian.” Garak looked at Julian’s glistening eyes with sadness in his. “I could have killed you this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t... and I don’t believe you would hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, I may not intend to but the fact remains that I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt you, anyone can hurt anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But most people, even you, do not have the level of training that I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but, Garak,” Julian reached across the table for Garak’s hand but Garak left his hands folded in his lap. Julian winced and stood up. “But we just have to be careful, maybe we just wait until we share a bed, or even never share a bed, I don’t care. I just want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian knelt next to Garak’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak, it took us so many years to find each other and so many years to realize what we could have. And I will fight for it, just please tell me you would fight for us, too.” Julian leaned his forehead against Garak’s knee and gripped the arms of his chair. “Not over something so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian.” Garak reached down and ran his fingers through Julian’s hair. “I would argue that nearly killing you is not stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just don’t keep a phaser in your nightstand, you strange man. Keep condoms and lube in your nightstand like a normal person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Julian’s surprise, Garak laughed lightly at that. He reached for Julian’s jaw to tilt his face up then rested his fingertips under Julian’s chin as he looked up at Garak with wide eyes brimming with tears. Garak awkwardly half raised himself out of the chair and pushed it back so he could kneel in front of Julian. Garak leaned their foreheads together and cupped his hand behind Julian’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are the only part of my life I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Julian.” Garak kissed Julian’s forehead and stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well what?” Julian remained on the floor in confusion for a moment before hopping up quickly to follow Garak across the room. “Garak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garak bent over to pick up the phaser. He then walked over to his desk and placed the phaser in the still empty second drawer. He came back over to Julian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we just need to do something about your thrashing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian grinned in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been several days since their first night wonderful together and their first less wonderful morning. Julian, the scientist he was, tested a few different sleep aids and used his tricorder to record any movement. Unfortunately, none seemed to have the desired effect. Julian reported the effects of each test with growing frustration at their now daily lunches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, some human couples have separate beds and they are quite happy.” Julian rubbed his eyes then peeked through his fingers to gauge Garak’s reaction and nearly laughed at Garak’s affronted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, what, pray tell, is the point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they still have sex, they just go to different beds when they are done, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garak sniffed dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have a better idea that I would like to test if you would come to my quarters tonight, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Julian stood with a bag full of sleep aids and his medical tricorder outside Garak’s door. He rocked back on his heels as he waited for Garak to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Julian.” Julian stepped in and Garak eyed the bag suspiciously. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s some sleep aids that I haven’t tried and some higher doses of ones I have tried just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, is it really wise to rely on drugging yourself to sleep every night for the rest of your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose not—wait, the rest of my life?” Julian looked up from the bag that he had been rifling through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, presumably. Did you not tell me that you found it strange that relationships either ended or lasted for the rest of the participants’ lives? I don’t know how you could come to any other conclusion, everything either ends or lasts forever. There is no in-between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago and you remembered that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Garak looked over to give Julian a bemused look, but quickly found his arms full of a very amorous Starfleet doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean it?” Julian asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Garak responded even more softly and kissed him briefly then pushed him gently to the bed. “Now get in the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Direct tonight, aren’t you?” Julian grinned and hopped into the bed. Garak hmmed in response and joined him. Julian propped himself up on his elbow as Garak lay next to him. Garak sat up and nuzzled Julian’s nose softly with his own. Then began to kiss him in earnest. Julian flopped onto his back so he could wrap his arms around Garak’s neck. Garak now lay half over him, propped up on one elbow and his other arm reaching across Julian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak, I think we’ve already established that sex doesn’t make me thrash around in my sleep any less,” Julian mumbled in between kisses. Garak hmmed in response again and moved down Julian’s neck to nibble at his clavicle that was exposed by his civilian clothes. “Well, I suppose we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> test it again. Proper scientific method calls for several trials before deciding either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian, my dear.” Garak tilted his head up so he could look at Julain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I enjoy talking with you, but I must say, right now, you are talking far too much.” Before Julian could respond to that, Garak gripped the edge of the blanket that Julian was laying on and yanked it towards himself so quickly Julian was rolled into Garak’s chest. Julian gave a startled yelp and Garak chuckled softly. Garak then tucked the edge of the blanket around Julian so he was nearly swaddled in the heavy blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak!” Julian wriggled as much as he could, which was not very much. Garak rolled him back onto the bed and pulled a second blanket over himself and Julian. He then wrapped his arms around the Julian blanket burrito and hugged him to his chest. Julian wriggled again. “Garak, this is highly undignified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush,” Garak murmured into Julian’s ear, “And go to sleep. And don’t worry, I turned the heat down so you should be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garak, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a teddy bear.” Julian huffed and wriggled around again against Garak. “And now my nose is itching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garak laughed and reached a hand up to scratch Julian’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Now go to sleep.” And much to his surprise, Julian did sleep. He slept better than he ever remembered sleeping before. There was something about the warmth, the softness of the quilted blanket, and the pressure of Garak’s arms around him that brought him into a state of contentment. His entire body, normal taut and clenched, relaxed with muscles loosened. And when he woke, he felt unusually well-rested and did not see the tangled mess of sheets and blankets he normally woke to. And Garak was peacefully in the soft stage between waking and sleeping with his arms still holding Julian to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julian thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I suppose this works. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>